Poseidon
|- | |} Poseidon (Neptune) is one of the Ancient God of the Greco-Roman era. He is commonly known as the KING or LORD OF THE SEAS and was widely worshiped by seamen. Some even take it as far as imprinting the trident onto their arms. Symbols/Attributes: Trident Appearance Poseidon was depicted as a mature man of sturdy build with a dark beard, and holding a trident. Titanomachy Poseidon was born from Kronos and Rhea, rulers of the Titan race. Because he feared that one of his children would seize his throne like what he did to his father, Kronos imprisoned the gods along with his elder siblings by swallowing them whole. Rhea managed to save Poseidon's youngest sibling Zeus and raise him secretly in order to free his captive brothers and sisters. When reaching adulthood, Zeus managed to infiltrate his father's palace and trick him into ingesting a purgative, freeing Poseidon and the others. They soon joined their brother and waged a war of vengeance against Kronos and the Titans. It was during this war that Poseidon would gain the allegiance of the Telekhines and receive a powerful Trident that he would use to symbolize his authority among the gods. After Kronos was destroyed and his followers were exiled; Poseidon, Zeus, and their brother Hades divided the earth between them and respectively claimed the Sea, Sky, and Underworld to rule. After Poseidon's brother, Zeus, imprisoned the Telekhines to Tartarus because they used dark magic. However in some versions of the story, he, like his brother Zeus, did not share the fate of his other brother and sisters who were eaten by Kronos. He was saved by his mother Rhea, who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Kronos to devour. According to Diodorus Siculus Poseidon was raised by the Telekhines on Rhodes, just as Zeus was raised by the Corybantes on Crete. Marriage to Amphitrite Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the Oceanid, Amphitrite, but she rejected his proposal and fled. Delphin, the dolphin god, was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father several children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton. He also went on to have children with various goddesses, and mortal women. Rivalry with Athena Athena and Poseidon had a rivalry between them since the two of them both wanted to be the patron of the city Attica, as it was named at the time. The people of the city told the two gods to each create a gift for the city, and whichever gift was liked the most, the god would be the city's patron. Athena gave the people an olive tree and Poseidon made them a salt-water spring. The people of Attica chose Athena, and made her the patron goddess of the city, named it Athens, after her, and had people build her the Parthenon. When Poseidon was courting Medusa, Athena caught them together in her temple. Furious with Poseidon and Medusa, she turned Medusa and her two sisters (who helped her get into the temple) into the three Gorgons. She cursed Medusa so that whenever anyone looked into her eyes, they would turn to stone. In variations of the story, it is said that Medusa was a priestess and Poseidon, who fell in love with her, wanted to be her husband. However, Medusa swore to remain a virgin and declined Poseidon's offer. Poseidon sneaked into the temple and had relations with her against her will. Athena thought that Medusa and her sisters were trespassers and transformed them into the Gorgons. While Poseidon and Athena still had a heated rivalry, there were times they worked together. Together, the two made the chariot which combined their creation. Athena came up with the idea for the shape and design of the chariot, while Poseidon supplied the horses to pull it. Gallery poseidonfantasy.jpg poseidonstatue.jpg Category:Gods Category:Greek Roman